All My Heart
by ttochi
Summary: KyuMin Fanfiction / Gender Switch (GS) / Hanya sebuah kisah sederhana dimana Sungmin yang tak segera sadar akan perasaan orang yang disukainya / Chap 2 is UP, baca aja, but DLDR, RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Title:

All My Heart

Author:

Ttochi

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Other

Rating:

T, PG-13

Genre:

Romance, Fluff, AU, School Life

Length:

Chaptered

_All cast here belongs to God, Family, and themselves. But this plot is mine. No plagiarism please_

.

_-Ketika kau dicintai dan tidak sadar akan hal itu, maka kau hanya perlu merasakannya- _

.

Tampak seorang _yeoja_ manis tampak mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju sekolahnya, tak lupa lollipop yang setia memenuhi mulut manisnya sambil bernyanyi kecil. Tanpa terasa ia sudah sampai di sekolahnya, dia segera memarkir sepedanya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan ceria dan menyapa teman yang ia kenal.

Sesampainya di kelas ia langsung menyapa seisi kelas dan duduk di kursinya di samping sahabatnya yaitu Kibum, _yeoja_ populer di sekolah dan terkenal karna senyumnya sedangkan dia? Dia hanya _yeoja_ biasa yang tidak terlalu populer, tetapi karena keramahannya ia disukai banyak orang. Namanya? Baiklah, dia Lee Sungmin, atau biasa dipanggil Sungmin atau Minnie.

*Sungmin POV*

"Selamat pagi semua!" Sapaku dengan senyum manis pada semua teman sekelasku dan langsung berjalan menuju mejaku disamping sahabatku Kibum.

"_Aigo_o Min-_ah_. Tidak bisakah kau menghilangkan kebiasaanmu makan lollipop? Eoh? Bisa-bisa gigimu rusak sebelum umur 30 tahun" Kata Kibum seraya melemparkan tatapan jijik kepadaku.

"_Ya_! Kibum-_ah_.. kau tau ini sangat enak. Kau mau?" katanya sambil menodorkan lollipop itu kepada Kibum.

"_Aish_.. kau ini" katanya memundurkan mukanya dari lollipopku..

Apa yang salah? Ini enak tau.. pikirku lalu menarik lollipopku dan mengemutnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba..

"Kyuhyun _oppa_, apa kau mau menerima kueku? Ini aku buat sendiri" katanya dengan senyum terminus.. kau tau? Dia itu hoobaeku, namanya Jung Hwa.

Ini memang pemandangan yang biasa di hadapanku dan tentunya di kelas ini, Kyuhyun teman sekolahku itu mendongak dari PSPnya setelah mendengar itu lalu kurasakan ia melirikku sekilas. Omo! Benarkah itu dia melirikku? _Aigoo _.. kau mimpi apa Lee Sungmin? Itu tidak mungkin. Aku memang menyukainya sejak kejadian hari itu, kejadian dimana aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali bahkan sebelum aku masuk sekolah ini.

*_flashback_*

Hari ini aku jalan-jalan santai bersama anjingku Ari ke taman, sesampainya aku di taman aku langsung duduk santai di kursi taman, tak lama aku ingin makan lollipop, tapi sebelum aku membukanya aku mendengar ada suara tangisan anak kecil, aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan melihat anak seusia sekitar 5 tahun menangis tersedu-sedu. Hey, dimana orang tuanya?

Aku langsung menghampirinya diikuti Ari dibelakangku

"Anak manis, kenapa kau menangis? _Eoh_?" Aku bertanya sambil berlutut menejajarkan tubuhku padanya.

"_Oppa_ku hilang.. hueeee" Katanya sambil terisak dan mengusap matanya sesekali.. Bagaimana ini? Aku jadi bingung sendiri.

"Apa kau mau lollipop? Tapi kau harus berhenti menangis dan kita akan pergi mencari _oppa_mu bersama-sama.. janji?" Kataku sambil tersenyum dan menyodorkan lolipopku padanya.

"_Ne Eonni_" Akhirnya dia menerima lollipopku dan berhenti menangis.

"_Kajja_ kita cari, kalau kau melihatnya bilang pada _eonni_ ya" Kataku sambil berdiri dan mulai berjalan menggandeng tangan kecilnya.

"_Ne eonni_" Jawabnya menurut.

Kami berjalan mengelilingi taman dan mencari orang yang sekiranya mirip dengan anak ini, astaga.. aku bahkan belum bertanya bagaimana rupa _oppa_nya itu.

Sesaat aku mau bertanya dia bagaimanakah rupa _oppa_nya dia melepas genggaman tangan kami dan langsung berlari menjuju seorang _namja_ tampan yang tampaknya juga berjalan cepat menuju anak ini.

_Namja_ itu langsung menggendong anak kecil itu dan membawanya kehadapanku

"O_ppa, eonni_ ini baik sekali, dia mau memberikan lollipopnya padaku" Katanya sambil tersenyum manis digendongan _namja _itu.

"Benarkah? Berarti kau harus berterima kasih padanya.. _arra_?" kata _namja_ ini sambil menyentil hidung anak kecil ini.

"_N__e..arraseo.. eonni gomawo_" Katanya menurut melihat kearahku dan tersenyum manis.

"_Ne_.. sama-sama.. lain kali kalau kau jalan-jalan jangan jauh-jauh dari _oppa_mu ya, agar kau tidak tersesat seperti tadi... _arra_?" Kataku memperingatkannya dengan tersenyum manis mengacak rambut bagian depannya.

"_A__rrayo eonni.. "_ Jawabnya menurut.

"Baiklah, _kajja_ kita pulang.. _kamsahamnida agashi_" Kata _namja _tadi sambil sedikit membungkuk padaku dan berjongkok sedikit untuk mengelus Ari.

"_Ne.. cheonmaneo_ " Balasku padanya sambil sedikit membungkuk lalu aku melanjutkan jalan-jalanku bersama Ari.

Akhirnya kami berpisah disitu dan beberapa hari kemudian saat baru saja masuk SMA aku bertemu lagi dengannya, dia tampil sebagai anak yang nilai testnya tertinggi saat masuk sekolah ini.. Dia pintar sekali..

Aku berharap satu kelas dengannya, tapi sayang, kelas 10 aku tidak sekelas dengannya.

Selain dia pintar dalam hal pelajaran dia juga pintar dalam hal olahraga basket dan kudengar dari siswa lain bahwa suaranya sangat merdu,bahkan dia bisa bermain piano dan gitar.. _aigoo_.. sempurna sekali dia.

Setelah kecewa karena aku tidak 1 kelas dengannya di kels 10, akhirnya sekarang dikellas 11 aku bisa sekelas dengannya meskipun kami jarang saling menyapa, dan itu bukan hanya padaku, tapi pada semua _yeoja_ disini.

*Flashback END*

Setelah sediki mengingat pertemuanku dengannya dulu aku kembali melihat kearah kejadian barusan.

Teman sekelas kami yang memang sudah biasa dengan keadaan ini terlihat tdak peduli tetapi ada juga yang memerhatika pernyataan _yeoja_ itu, paling sebentar lagi dia juga akan keluar dan menangis karena dicampakkan _namja evil _ini.

"_Ya_! Kyuhyun-_ah_, enak sekali yah kau ini setiap pagi dapat makanan" Celetuk Donghae sahabat Kyuhyun.

"Haha.. Kau mau? Ambil saja" kata Kyu menarik _biscuit__ yeoja_ itu dan langsung melemparnya kearah Donghae.

"_Oppa_.. tapi itu kan kubuatkan untukmu.. hiks" Kata _yeoja _itu terisak lalu langsung berlari menjauh dari sana karena itu merupakan penolakan tidak langsung dari Kyuhyun.

Setelah _hoobae_ku tadi menghilang Kyuhyun kembali konsentrasi pada gamenya tidakkah ia menyebalkan?

_Aish_.. apakah dia tidak punya hati? Meskipun aku menyukainya aku tidak menyukai caranya menolak seseorang yang menyukainya dengan sadis.

Apa jangan-jangan dia tidak suka perempuan? Masalahnya hampir setiap ditembak _yeoja_ dia tidak memerdulikannya sama sekali..

-Skip time-

KRIIING~

Bel sekolah tanda berakhirnya pelajaran.

Huahh.. Tadi sebelum pulang sekolah ada pengumuman kalau besok kami akan berangkat berkemah ke sebuah desa selama 3 hari, kami berangkat dengan bis sendiri-sendiri tiap kelasnya..

Yeeeyy.. itu pasti menyenagkan J

- oo-

*Author POV*

Seorang _yeoja_ tampak berlari cepat dengan beban tas berat di punggungnya sambil sesekali mengelap keringat di dahinya.

_Yeoja _ ini adalah Sungmin, ia berlari karna ia sudah terlambat, janjinya bus berangkat pukul 08.00 dan sekarang sudah pukul 08.10.

Kalau ditanya dimana sepedanya. Jawabannya adalah ia lupa membawa sepeda saking kalutnya ia tadi pagi.

* Sungmin POV*

Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa dan untung saja aku datang saat bus baru berangkat.

Aku menggedor pintu bus dan tak lama pintu itu terbuka. Aku segera masuk dan membungkukkan badanku tanda maaf karena aku terlambat.

Kudengar ada sedikit cibiran padaku, cih bukannya aku sudah minta maaf tadi?

Aku segera mengedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari tempat duduk dan apa ini? Apa mereka tidak menyisakan satu tempatpun untukku?

Aku mencari Kibum, hey kenapa ia duduk dengan Siwon? oh iya, mereka kan sudah pacaran 1 minggu yang lalu, hahh aku lupa..

Dan kau tau? Ia hanya memberiku senyuman menyebalkannya.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku lagi dan kuliat ada tempat duduk di belakang, haah akhirnya..

Aku langsung berjalan menuju tempat duduk dengan senyum mengembang. Seketika senyumku memudar ketika kulihat siapa yang duduk di samping jendela. Dia namja yang kusukai diam-diam, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun?

Aku sedikit ragu duduk disitu, tapi karena tak ada tempat lagi aku akhirnya menyerah.

"Kyuhyun_-ssi_ bolehkah aku duduk denganmu" Tanyaku meminta izin dengan ragu padanya.

"Memangnya kalau kau tidak kuizinkan duduk disini kau mau duduk dimana? Cepat duduk karna bus sudah berjalan, kau bisa jatuh nanti" Katanya perhatian padaku. Hey, bisakah aku menyebutnya perhatian? Dia hanya risih melihatmu berdiri Min, jangan GR begitu.

"Oh _ne, kamsahamnida_ Kyuhyun_-ssi_" Kataku sedikit membungkuk canggung.

Aku segera menaruh tasku dibagasi atas, diatas tempat dudukku.

Aku sedikit kesulitan menaruhnya karna memang tasku berat dan tempatnya agak tinggi.

Tanpa terasa ada tangan yang mengulur disebelahku dan membantuku menaruh tasku. Saat ku toleh ternyata dia Kyuhyun. Astaga benarkah itu dia?

"Kalau tidak bisa jangan ragu minta bantuan" Katanya sambil duduk disebelah jendela.

"Ah, _ne_ Kyuhyun_-ssi, kamsahamnida_" Jawabku sambil menunduk malu dan segera duduk.

"Tidak usah seformal itu padaku, kita kan teman sekelas" Katanya tanpa menoleh kearahku.

"Ahh, _ne _Kyu" Jawabku sedikit canggung padanya.

"Kenapa tasmu seberat itu? Kita kan hanya 2 hari.." Katanya memulai pembicaraan diantara kami tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

"Ahh itu.. aku hanya membawa makanan ringan.. kata _eomma_ tidak baik jajan sembarangan" Kataku sedikit malu dan mulai membuka lolipopku untuk ku makan, kulihat dia, dia tersenyum kecil.. Hei, Ada apa dengan dia?

"Jadi begitu.. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau suka sekali makan lollipop. Kau tidak takut gigimu rusak?" Katanya menoleh padaku.. Hei, aku gugup.

"Ehm.. Ini enak Kyu.. Rasanya kalau makan ini hati ini akan selalu senang" Kataku ceria sambil menggerakkan tanganku menunjukkan Lollipopku.

Dia diam tidak menjawab dan malah membuang mukanya ke jendela dan saat kulihat, dia tersenyum kecil.. Hei, ada apa dengan dia? Daritadi senyum-senyum sendiri.. huh, dasar aneh..

.

-oo-

.

*Author POV*

Disaat perjalanan sudah cukup jauh seisi bus diam karena sebagian besar dari mereka sudah mengantuk dan ingin tidur.

Begitu juga dengan Sungmin, dia mengantuk tapi tak ada sandaran untuk dia tidur. Dia sudah terlalu mengantuk dan matanya terpejam tapi kepalanya bergerak-gerak karena tak ada sandaran untuk kepalanya.

Kyuhyun, orang di sebelahnya menyadari itu

"Dasar _yeoja pabo_" Dia tersenyum kecil dan mengarahkan tangannya untuk meraih kepala yeoja itu untuk diarahkan bersandar pada pundaknya.

Tak lama ia juga mengantuk dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas kepala Sungmin dan ikut terlelap bersama dia.

.

-oo-

.

* Sungmin POV*

Mataku mulai terbuka dan aku mulai terjaga dari tidurku, aku mengerjapkan mataku dan kurasakan berat di kepala bagian kiriku, aku mulai tersadar dan... _OMO!_ aku tidur di pundaknya!

Belum sempat aku menarik kepalaku, kurasakan bebanku berkurang..

astaga. Apakah dia sudah bangun?

Sepertinya iya, segera kututup lagi mataku agar ia tak tau kalau aku sudah bangun, aku takut kena amukan _evil_nya u,u

Tapi yang terjadi? Ini diluar dugaanku.

Dia... _Namja_ yang aku suka diam-diam sekarang sedang mengelus kepalaku. Kurasa aku mau mati sekarang.

"Min-_ah_, _ireona_.. Kita sudah hampir sampai" Katanya lembut dengan melihat kearahku.

Aku memutuskan untuk bersikap biasa padanya agar tidak terlihat gugup.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, agar kelihatan aku baru bangun.

Begitu mataku membuka sempurna, aku langsung menegakkan dudukku. Aku terlalu gugup sekarang ,

"Ehm, Kyuhyun-_ah_ mian aku tidur dibahumu" Kataku gugup tanpa melihatnya sambil membenarkan letak dudukku.

"_G__wenchanayo _Min_-ah_" Jawabnya tenang.

"Semuanya bangun! Kita sudah sampai" Terdengar suara keras Kim sonsaengnim sambil berjalan dari depan menuju pintu bus bagian belakang sambil membangunkan anak yang masih tidur.

"Kalian boleh turun, kemasi barang kalian dan segera berkumpul ke lapangan" Kata Kim Sonsaengnim senbelum turun dari bus.

Aku langsung berdiri dan mengambil tasku, agak susah menariknya, aku menariknya paksa dan saat aku dapat badanku malah terhuyung ke belakang. Astaga mataku menutup takut, aku tidak siap jatuh.

Tapi aku tidak merasakan sakit malah merasa ada tangan yang menahan punggungku dari belakang, aku membuka mataku perlahan satu persatu lalu langsung melihat Kyuhyun didepanku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku sebentar lalu setelah sadar aku langsung berdiri dengan canggung sambil membernarkan sedikit letak poniku.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan malu minta bantuan" Katanya tenang.

"_N__e _Kyu_, gomapta_" Aku sedikit membungkukkan badanku dan cepat-cepat turun agar dadaku kembali normal.

Setelah aku turun, aku melihat pemandangan sekitar

"Woaah.. Indah sekali" Gumamku takjub dengan pemandangan sekitar lalu menghirup udara segar sekitas sambil menutup mata dan tersenyum tipis.

*Author POV*

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kelakuan lucu Sungmin saat baru turun.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, mereka jadi tontonan 1 bis tadi. 

.

-oo-

.

_-Ketika semua orang disekitarku mulai merasakannya. Tapi aku tidak, apakah pantas aku dibilang pabo? Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak tau?-_

*Author POV*

Seorang _yeoja_ tampak sedang kesulitan memasang tenda dengan tangan kurusnya, padahal dia memakai tenda yang bisa dibilang mudah dipasang.

Dia terus mencoba tapi gagal. dengan lollipop yang masih ada di mulutnya dia terus mencoba agar tenda itu segera terpasang dan dia bisa segera istirahat disana.

Tanpa ia sadari ada _namja _yang memerhatikannya sambil tersenyum dan sekarang menuju kearahnya.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang kalau butuh bantuan minta orang lain yang bisa untuk membantumu. Dasar _pabo_!" kata Kyuhyun sambil membantu Sungmin memasang tendanya. Sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya mematung karena dia terlalu shock.

"_Ya_! Cepat bantu aku! Kenapa kau malah diam?" kata Kyuhyun menyadarkan Sungmin dari keterjutannya.

"Ahh.. _n-ne_ Kyu" balas Sungmin gugup lalu segera membantu Kyuhyun yang sedang memegang besi penyangga tendanya.

.

-oo-

.

"Haah.. Akhirnya selesai juga" Kata Sungmin lega sambil mengibaskan tangannya keatas dan kebawah tanda ia lega karena tugasnya memasang tenda akhirnya selesai juga.

"_Gomawo_ Kyu-_ah_, kau sudah mau membantuku" Kata Sungmin tersenyum lembut dan menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Dan saat Sungmin menoleh ternyata Kyuhyun ini sudah terlebih dahulu menoleh ke arahnya sambil tersenyum tulus, terasa berbeda dengan tatapannya ke yeoja lain.

Tapi Sungmin tidak mengerti arti tatapan itu, malah mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain, tentu saja karena ia gugup dengan dada yang terus bergetar.

"_Ne_.. sama-sama Min. Aku pergi dulu _ne, annyeong_" Kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan ke arah Sooyoung yang masih mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain.

Chu~

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin sekilas dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang tanpa peduli mungkin sebentar lagi akan mimisan atau bahkan pingsan karna kelakuannya barusan.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya karena kelakuan Kyuhyun barusan.

"_Omo!_ Apakah dia Kyuhyun_? Namja evil_ itu? Apakah dia yang benar-benar menciumku? Kyaaaaaa! Kurasa aku ias gila gara-gara dia" Teriak Sungmin dalam hati sambil memegangi pipinya

.

-oo-

.

* Sungmin POV*

Huuuh.. Malam ini dingin sekali.. Aku tidak tahan dibuatnya. Aku merapatkan jaket dan syalku menahan dinginnya suhu yang senertinya dibawah nol ini.

Ditambah sebentar lagi kami akan melakukan jalan-jalan malam, _aigoo_.. sebenarnya aku agak takut, tapi karna kali ini jalannya berempat jadi aku agak tenang.

Akhirnya waktu jalan-jalan malam datang juga.. Cuaca malam ini benar-benar dingin dengan angin besar. Semoga kami bisa selamat sampai kembali nanti.

Aku, Kibum, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook berkelompok kali ini karena masing-masing orang menentukan kelompoknya sendiri. Kami mulai berjalan ke rute yang ditunjukan oleh para _sunbae_, tangan kami tidak lepas sejak kami mulai berangkat tadi, kami adalah kloter terakhir, jadi tempat ini sudah agak sepi dan ini sudah hampir jam 2 pagi.. _A__ig__o__o_, ini namanya membunuh secara perlahan.

Aku terus berjalan menelusuri hutan ini dan berharap segera menemukan cahaya selain dari lilin yang kami bawa.

Tba-tiba

Tes.. tes..tes..

Bresss…

Air hujan yang awalnya hanya sedikit, sekarang berubah menjadi banyak dan membuat kami berempat sibuk menutupi kepala kami masing-masing.

_Aig__o__o_.. ini membuat kami berempat tambah kediginan dan kebingungan.

Kami langsung berusaha berlari kearah yang ditunjukan peta yang mulai basah di tangan Ryeowook, tentu saja dengan lilin yang sudah mati.

Kami bingung setengah mati dan terus berlari..

Tanpa sadar aku sedang berlari sendirian.. astaga.. dimana mereka semua..

Aku ingin menangis rasanya..

Ini terlalu dingin. Siapapun, tolong aku..

*Author POV*

Kyuhyun tampak sedang cemas menunggu kelompok terakhir kembali saat acara jalan-jalan malam ini..

Tiba-tiba Nampak 3 orang _yeoja_ yang berlari kearah perkemahan mereka dengan tubuh yang basah kuyub dan dengan wajah yang pucat berlari kearah tenda _secretariat._

Tapi tunggu, kenapa mereka hanya bertiga? Dan setelah dipastikan mereka kurang satu. Yang tidak ada disana adalah Sungmin.

Semua yang ada disna Nampak sangat kebingungan, Kibum sudah menangis tersedu-sedu karena Sungmin tidak ada disana, dia menyesal karena malah melepas pegangan tangan mereka dan memilih menutupi kepalanya dengan tangannya. Dia menangis sambil menggigil di pelukan Siwon.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang _namja _yang belari kearah hutan sambil membawa senter dengan cemas berharap segera menemukan _yeoja _yang hilang itu..

Ia masuk lebih dalam ke hutan dan mendengar suara tangisan diantara suara hujan.

Ia menghampiri suara itu, dan benar saja, seorang _yeoja_ tampak sedang meringkuk kedinginan dibawah pohon sambil menangis terisak.

Tanpa babibu dia langsung menggendong Sungmin yang wajahnya sudah sangat pucat dan segera membawanya kembali ke pekemahan.

Sedangkan Sungmin? Dia sudah tidak peduli siapa yang menggendongnya, ia terlalu kedinginan dan pusing untuk memikirkan itu.

Sesampainya Kyuhyun di perkemahan semua orang yang masih menjaga hanya melihatnya heran. Mengapa? Tentu saja itu Karena yang menemukan Sungmin justru Kyuhyun. _Na__mja_ yang terkenal _evil_ dan tidak peduli pada sekitar, tapi kenapa sekarang?

"_YA_! APAKALIAN AKAN TERUS MELIHATKU BEGITU TANPA MEMBANTUKU MENOLONG DIA?" Teriak Kyuhyun kalut sambil melotot kearah mereka. Dia terlalu lelah dan kesal melihat semua orang yang ada disana yang justru bengong melihatnya.

Semua yang mendenga teriakan itu langsung tersadar dan segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Sungmin segera diambil alih oleh tim kesehatan dan langsung diberi pengobatan.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Wajahnya ikut pucat sekarang, ditambah tadi dia tidak memakai jas hujan untuk menolong Sungmin. Sekarang yang dipikirannya hanya satu nama, yaitu Sungmin.

-Next Day-

* Sungmin POV*

Huhh.. Perkemahannya diberhentikan kemarin gara-gara hujan yang tak terduga itu, jadi hari ini kami boleh pulang kerumah masing-masing, dan besok kami akan kembali sekolah seperti biasa.

Kami pulang menaiki bus yang sama dengan kemarin, tapi kali ini aku duduk dengan Kibum, tampaknya dia sangat merasa bersalah kepadaku gara-gara kejadian kemarin.

Setelah bus berhenti kami langsung pulang ke rumah kami masing-masing. Aku pulang setelah dijemput oleh supirku Han _ahjussi_. Kurasa tubuhku masih sakit semua gara-gara kehujanan kemain.

Sesampainya dirumah aku langsung menuju kamarku dan merebahkan tubuhku, aku capek dan pusing sekarang. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. _Omo_! Apakah benar yang menolongku kemarin itu Kyuhyun? Aku _shock_ ketika diberitahu Kibum tentang kejadian kemarin.

Haaah.. Daripada pusing memikirkannya lebih baik aku tidur saja..

-Malam harinya-

Aku terjaga dari tidurku, aku mengerjapkan mataku karena mendengar panggilan _eomma,_ setelah mataku tebuka aku melihat _eomma_ duduk di sebelah ranjangku dan menatapku iba. Lalu dia membantuku duduk bersandar pada ranjang.

"Min-_ah_.. Kenapa kau sakit diam saja tadi, tidak bilang pada _eomma_? _Eoh?_ Sekarang kau harus makan dan segera minum obat, setelah itu kau harus istirahat lagi. Besok tidak usah masuk kalau masih sakit. _Arraseo_?" Kata _eomma_ panjang sambil menyuapkan sesendok bubur padaku.

Aku membuka mulutku merurut.

"_E__omma_, biarkan aku mmasuk besok, aku ada 2 ulangan, aku malas ulangan susulan." Kataku pelan karena jujur saja aku memang sangat pusing dan tenggorokanku terasa sakit.

"Terserah kau saja, asal kau janji tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." Kata _eomma_ menurutiku, karena mungkin _eomma_ tau aku ini keras kepala.

-Keesokan harinya-

Sebenarnya aku masih pusing, tapi aku tetap mau sekolah, aku tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran.

Aku diantar oleh Han ahjussi tadi, aku memang punya supir, tapi aku lebih suka naik sepeda daripada naik mobil.

Tadi aku diantar saja karena aku disuruh _eomma._

Aku berjalan menuju kelas dengan lemas, sesampainya di kelas aku langsung duduk disamping Kibum tanpa menyapa seisi kelas seperti biasanya karena aku takut ditertawakan, kau tau kenapa? Suaraku aneh sekarang, sumbang dan serak.

"Astaga Min, kau masih sakit kan? Kenapa kau masih tetap mau sekolah? Kau mau tambah sakit? Eoh?" Kata Kibum sambil mengecek suhu di dahiku.

"_G__wenchanayo_Bum, aku tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran" Kataku pelan masih dengan suara sumbang plus serakku.

"_Aisssh_.. dasar kau ini, tidak bisakah kau tidak keras kepala sekali saja?" Tanya Kibum masih khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Bum, percayalah padaku" Jawabku meyakinkannya.

"Ahh terserah kau saja!" Balasnya kesal padaku.

Aku tidak menjawab dan mulai menidurkan kepalaku pada meja.

*Author POV*

Tanpa mereka sadari Kyuhyun yang daritadi terpaku pada PSPnya, kini beralih untuk mendengarkan percakapan 2 _yeoja_ yang duduk tak jauh darinya,dia mendengarkan meskipun matanya masih tertuju pada PSPnya itu.

_To Be Continued_

Baiklah..

Yang satu belum selesai malah post yang lain

Semoga ada yang baca ya

Ini FF sebenernya udah pernah di post di facebook

Tapi ini sudah hasil remake sedemikian rupa

Semoga suka

RnR please


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**

**All My Heart**

**Author:**

**Ttochi**

**Cast****:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Other**

**Rating:**

**T, PG-1****3**

**Genre:**

**Romance****, Fluff, ****AU, School Life**

**Length****: **

**Chaptered**

_**All cast here belongs to God, Family, and themselves. But this plot is mine. No plagiarism please**_

.

.

**- Prev-**

.

Tanpa mereka sadari Kyuhyun yang daritadi terpaku pada PSPnya, kini beralih untuk mendengarkan percakapan 2 _yeoja_ yang duduk tak jauh darinya, dia mendengarkan meskipun matanya masih tertuju pada PSPnya itu.

.

.

.

_-Ketika sang pujaan hati memperlakukanmu layaknya sang Tuan Putri. Apa itu cinta?-_

_._

_._

_._

_K_riing~

Bel masuk berbunyi, semua murid mulai masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing, Sungmin mulai mendongakkan kepalanya dan segera mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh _sonsaengnim_, meskipun kadang ia sedikit meringis sakit saat merasa kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut.

"Sungmin _-ah, gwenchanayo_? Kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu pucat? Apa gara-gara kejadian di perkemahan? Lebih baik kau ke UKS saja" Kata Kim _sonsaengnim_ memberondong pertanyaan kepada Sungmin.

"_G__wenchanayo sonsaengnim_, hanya sedikit pusing, aku tidak apa-apa" Balas Sungmin dengan senyum yang sedikit memaksa di bibir plumpnya yang pucat.

"Ahh.. Terserah kau saja. Mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita" Balas sonsaengnim mengalah pada Sungmin.

.

-oo-

.

Sungmin bisa menjalani pelajaran sampai istirahat, meskipun setiap guru yang masuk selalu saja menanyakan keadaannya tetapi dia tetap tidak mau ke UKS ataupun pulang.

"Sungmin _-ah_ apa kau tidak makan? Atau mau kubelikan makanan di kantin?" Tanya Kibum cemas, bagaimana tidak? Suhu tubuh Sungmin sekarang lebih panas daripada tadi.

"_Aniyo _Bum_-ah_, kau tidak perlu repot, aku tidak apa-apa, aku tak lapar" Jawab Sungmin pelan, dia lebih memilih menidurkan kepalanya di atas mejanya.

.

Kyuhyun yang sedaritadi diam mendengar percakapan kedua orang yang duduk didepannya itu mulai geram melihat sifat keras kepala Sungmin, dia berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Min, berdiri!" Kata Kyuhyun setelah sampai di sebelah meja Sungmin.

Kibum yang bingung melihat Kyuhyun sedikit melongo dibuantnya.

"Kenapa Kyu?" Sungmin menjawab Kyuhyun singkat tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"_Ya_! Dia sakit, kenapa disuruh berdiri?" Hardik Kibum kesal pada Kyuhyun karena tidak suka melihat Kyuhyun yang seenaknya.

"Sudah kau diam saja! Min_-ah_ berdirilah! _Palli_!" Kata Kyuhyun sedikit membentak.

Sungmin yang geram langsung berdiri, dia tidak memikirkan kepalanya yang masih pusing, bodohnya dia berdiri secara tiba-tiba dan itu membuat kepalanya tambah pusing dan terasa berputar.

Dia memegang kepalanya dan tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk bersandar pada meja.

"Cihh.. dasar bodoh!" Celetuk Kyuhyun dan langsung menggendong Sungmin yang masih memegang kepalanya ala _bridal style_ menuju ke UKS.

Sungmin ingin protes, dan ingin turun dari gendongan Kyuhyun tapi ia terlalu lemas untuk itu.

"Kyu_-ah_ aku mau dibawa kemana? Aku mau di kelas saja" Sungmin berkata pelan digendongan Kyuhyun sambil tangannya memukul pelan dada _namja_ itu, ia mau memberontak turun tapi apa daya ia tak mampu, bahkan untuk membuka matanya saja ia sulit.

Saat mereka berjalan melewati di koridor, siswa yang jalan atau sekedar duduk-duduk di depan kelas mereka mematung dan terdiam melihat pemandangan langka di hadapan mereka.

Makanan yang mereka bawa jatuh, mata mereka membulat, dan mata mereka terbuka lebar. *oke. Ini lebay -,-*

Sedangkan yang jadi pusat perhatian tak peduli dengan itu, dia terus berjalan kearah UKS. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanya bagaimana cara _yeoja_ digendongannya ini cepat sembuh.

Setelah sampai di UKS Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan tubuh kurus Sungmin di ranjang UKS dan segera menyelimutinya.

"Tidurlah Min.. aku tau kau ingin" Kata Kyuhyun setelah selesai menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin.

Tanpa menjawab, Sungmin mulai menutup matanya karena ia memang butuh istirahat.

.

"_Neo jeongmal paboya_! Kenapa menyiksa diri sendiri. _Eoh_?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin sambil mengelus kepala _yeoja_ ini setelah yakin Sungmin sudah benar-benar terlelap.

"Apa kau tidak tau aku menghawatirkannmu? Kau harus cepat sembuh, biar aku membelikanmu makanan" Tambahya lagi sambil mengecup dahi Sungmin dan berlalu pergi menuju ke kantin.

Tapi sesuatu yang tidak diketahui Kyuhyun, Sungmin ini masih terjaga, matanya tertutup tapi dia tidak tidur, dia mendengar dan merasakan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya.

Dia gugup, dia bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan, tapi karena dia terlalu pusing dia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya dan memilih untuk benar-benar tidur.

-oo-

Kyuhyun kembali keUKS dengan bubur dan obat yang sudah di tangannya

Dia segera membangunkan Sungmin untuk makan dan minum obat.

"Sungmin_ -ah, ireona_.. makan dan minum obatlah, kau harus segera sembuh" Kata Kyuhyun lembut tapi pas di telinga _yeoja_ itu, sehingga sang empunya telinga terganggu dari tidurnya dan berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk bangun.

"Eumh~" Sungmin masih tidah mampu membuka matanya, matanya masih terpejam, dia ingin membuka mata tapi sulit.

"Sungmin -_ah_ cepat bangun" Kyuhyun menggerakkan badan Sungmin dan berhasil Sungmin kini sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya.

* Sungmin POV*

Aku mulai membuka mataku perlahan, ahh.. dimana aku sekarang? Ohh aku ingat, aku di UKS tadi, aku digendong Kyuhyun kesini. Hey, tunggu! Kyuhyun? Namja _evil _yang kusukai diam-diam itu? Sejak kapan dia berubah menjadi _Angel?_

Dan suara yang membangunkanku? Bukannya itu suara _baritone_ yang merdu itu?

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan kulihat Cho Kyuhyun berdiri disana sambil membawa mangkuk yang kurasa berisi makanan.

_Aigoo_, aku lupa, dia sudah menyelamatkanku 2 kali, ahh tidak, kurasa sudah 3 kali. Aku harus segera berterima kasih padanya.

Aku mencoba untuk duduk, tapi ini sulit, karena kepalaku masih pusing.

"Sudahlah Sungmin_ -ah_, kau tidur saja, tidak usah dipaksakan duduk" Kata Kyuhyun pelan.

Tiba-tiba dia menunduk, dia seperti sedang memelukku dan mengangkat kepalaku perlahan, dia menambahkan bantal di kepalaku agar aku bisa tidur setengah duduk dan bersandar pada bantal yang disusun tinggi. Aku bisa merasakan wangi tubuhnya saat ini. Hey, bolehkah aku pingsan sekarang?

Setelah selesai membetulkan letak bantalku dia langsung menyambar mangkok yang sepertinya berisi makanan di atas nakas.

"Min-_ah_, buka mulutmu, kau harus makan agar cepat sembuh" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan sesendok bubur dihadapanku.

"Tidak mau Kyu, aku sedang tidak ingin makan" Balasku sambil mendorong tangannya menjauh. Bukannya aku menolak dan tidak menghargai usahanya, tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin makan. Daripada makanan itu keluar lagi kan.

"Tidak bisa! Kau harus makan walau hanya 4 suap, agar kau bisa minum obat. Cepat buka mulutmu.. aaaa~" Dia mulai memaksaku sekarang. _Aishh_.. baiklah aku menurut, ini juga buat kebaikannku.

Aku mulai memakan yang ia suapkan padaku. Hening. Tidak ada percakapan diantara kami, sampai suapan ke 4.

"Sudah, ini sudah 4 suap, aku tidak mau lagi" Kataku setelah kutelan bubur itu dengan susah payah_. Aig__o__o_, payah sekali tenggorokanku ini.

"_A__isshh._. terserah kau saja, sekarang minum obatnya" Dia mulai menyodorkan obat dan segelas air putih.

Aku menerimanya, aku segera menelan obat itu dan minum air putih itu

.

.

Kriiiing~

Sepertinya bel masuk berbunyi

"Kyu, ayo kembali ke kelas" Kataku mencoba duduk dan lagi-lagi gagal kali ini karena dia menahanku.

"Tidah Min_-ah_, kau tetap disini dan istirahat, biar aku yang kembali ke kelas. Nanti saat pulang aku akan kembali kesini, biar aku mengantarmu pulang" Perintahnya padaku.

Aku ingin menolak tapi saat aku baru ingin membuka mulutku untuk memprotes.

"Tidak ada penolakan!" Katanya memperingatkanku seolah dia bisa membaca pikiranku barusan. Aku langsung diam menatapnya.

"Kau harus istirahat agar cepat sembuh. _Arraseo!?"_ Katanya sambil mencium keningku dan dia muai beranjak pergi.

Tapi saat dia baru saja berbalik untuk pergi tangannya kutahan, otomatis dia berbalik lagi kearahku.

"Ehh.. ada apa Min?" Tanyanya sedikit kaget karna tangannya kupegang.

"E-ehm, ti-tidak.. hanya… Terima kasih" Kataku tulus sambil menatap matanya. Astaga.. aku gugup sekali.

"Ahh.. _ne, cheonmaneyo_" Balasnya sambil tersenyum manis dan mengacak rambutku pelan.

Ia segera berbalik dan pergi dari hadapanku.

-oo-

*Author POV*

Seperti janjinya tadi, pulang sekolah Kyuhyun segera menuju UKS untuk menjemput Sungmin.

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi Kyuhyun langsung melesat, bukan tanpa hambatan tapi Kyuhyun dicegat beberapa siswi yang meminta keterangan atas kejadian saat istirahat tadi, tapi Kyuhyun hanya acuh pada mereka.

Setelah sampai di UKS Kyuhyun berniat membangunkan tidur Sungmin tetapi niatnya tertahan karena ia lebih tertarik untuk memandangi wajah didepannya ini, dengan perlahan jari Kyuhyun berjalan menelusuri wajah Sungmin sambil tersenyum, ia tiba-tiba sadar ketika jemarinya merasakan suhu yang hangat dari dahi Sungmin.

"Setidaknya tidak separah tadi" Gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum senang.

"Min-_ah, ireona_! Ayo pulang" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Sungmin.

Sungminpun tersadar dan segera membuka matanya, matanya langsung berhadapan dengan mata _obsidian _Kyuhyun dan itu membuatanya gugup setengah mati.

"Apa kau sudah baikan? Apa perlu kuantar ke dokter" Kata Kyuhyun perhatian sambil menatap lekat mata Sungmin, sedangkan yang ditatap tidak berani membalas tatapan itu dan malah melihat kearah lain.

"Eumh, tidak perlu Kyu, aku hanya ingin pulang" Jawab Sungmin lalu menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memohon.

"Baiklah tuan putri" Canda Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

Bluuush~ wajah Sungmin memerah seketika, ia sedang tersipu sekarang.

"Haha.. wajahmu memerah Min" Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin tambah malu.

"_Aissh_.. aku mau pulang saja" Sungmin segera turun dari ranjang UKS dengn susah payah karena mungkin ia terlalu lama tidur jadi tubuhnya belum seimbang

Setelah kakinya menapak pada lantai ia menunduk dan memakai sepatunya, setelah itu ia mencoba berdiri tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya limbung, kakinya belum seimbang untuk itu.

Sementara Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam dan melihat mulai bertindak.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa selalu saja sok kuat" Kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk bahu Sungmin erat dan mulai berjalan keluar.

Siswa-siswi yag masih ada di sekolah sekali lagi dikagetkan dengan pemandangan di depan mereka.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan itu. Sedangkan Sungmin? Sedari tadi ia hanya menunduk tanpa berani mendongak sedikitpun, tetap seperti itu sampai mereka sampai di parkiran.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau menunduk terus?" Kata Kyuhyun sambil memegang dagu Sungmin untuk mendongakkan kepala Sungmin agar menatapnya

"Ehm.. tidak Kyu, hanya saja aku tidak terbiasa" Sungmin menjawab tanpa menatap mata Kyuhyun .

"Kalau begitu kau harus terbiasa, karena kau akan sering diperlakukan seperti itu" Jawab Kyuhyun tenang lalu mulai naik keatas motornya.

"_Mwo_?! Apa maksudmu ?" Sungmin menjawab dan langsung menatap mata Kyuhyun tajam.

"_Anniya__.. kajja_, kita pulang.. " Kyuhyun memasangkan helmnya pada kepala Sungmin dan membimbing Sungmin yang masih bingung itu untuk naik ke atas motor _sport_ Kyuhyun.

"Pegangan yang erat, jangan sampai kau terjatuh di jalan. _Arra_!" Titah Kyuhyun lalu menghidupkan motornya.

Sungmin menggenggam samping baju Kyuhyun.

"_Ya_! Kubilang berpegangan yang erat!" Paksa Kyuhyun.

Dengan ragu tangan Sungmin beralih untuk memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Begini lebih baik" Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Sedangkan Sungmin? Dia masih mengatur nafasnya yang tiba-tiba sesak karena gugup berada dalam posisi seperti ini.

-oo-

Sepanjang perjalanan Kyuhyun menyetir hanya sengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memegang tangan Sungmin yang masih ada di pinggangnya. Takut-takut kalau Sungmin jatuh karena Sungmin belum sembuh benar.

*Sungmin POV*

_Omo_! Apa-apaan Kyuhyun ini, apa dia tidak tau kalau jantungku mau copot?

_Aisshhh_.. dasar _Evil_Kyu!

Setelah perjalanan yang terasa panjang karena tak ada pembicaraan diantara kami akhirnya kami sampai dirumahku.

"Nhah, turunlah, kita sudah sampai" Kata Kyuhyun sambil melepas pegangan tangannya di tangannku.

Akupun turun dari motornya dan dia juga ikut turun.

"Terima kasih Kyu, karena sudah mengantarku" Aku menunduk tanda terima kasih

"Iya.. sama-sama, sudah kau masuk sana! Cepat istirahat, aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi" Titah Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambutku perlahan.

"_Ne_Kyu_, annyeong_" Pamitku lalu menunggu dia pulang.

"_N__e, annyeong_. Masuklah dulu" Ucapnya sambil menatapku.

"_A__nni_ Kyu, kau berangkatlah dulu, cepat!" Aku tetap berdiri pada posisiku menunggunya pulang.

"Tidak, kau masuklah dulu, aku takut kalau terjadi apa-apa" Ujarnya memaksa.

"_Aissshh_.. kau ini, Aku hanya tinggal berjalan 5 langkah saja untuk sampai di rumah, aku tidak akan apa-apa" Balaskuku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku pertanda kesal.

"Tidak, bisa saja kau terjjatuh dalam 5 langkah itu kan?" Katanya serius.

"_A__isshhh_.. terserah kau saja! Aku masuk. _Annyeong"_ Aku mulai berjalan masuk ke rumah, sepertinya susah untuk menang ketika berdebat melawan dia.

Setelah aku menutup pintu aku melihat keluar lewat jendela dan bisa kulihat motornya melaju kencang, tidak seperti tadi ketika memboncengku, ia pelan-pelan karena dia bilang dia takut aku tejatuh. Aissh apa dia pikir aku anak kecil yang mudah jatuh?

Oh iya, tunggu dulu.. bagaimana dia bisa tau rumaku? Seingatku dia tidak pernah kesini? Tau darimana dia?

"Min_-ah_, kenapa kau disini? Kau pulang dengan siapa?" Tanya _eomma_ membuyarkan seribu pertanyaan di otakku.

"Tidak ada, aku pulang dengan temanku tadi" Aku menjawab dan langsung berbalik menatap _eomma__._

"Begitu.. Apa kau sudah baikan?" Kata _eomma_ mengecek suhu tubuhku dengan menempelkan tangannya di dahiku.

"Sudah _eomma, _mungkin hanya tersisa pilek dan batuk saja" Jawabku sal.

"Baikkan apanya.. Badanmu masih terasa hangat. Yasudah, ayo makan dan minum obat lalu istirahat" Titah _eomma_ sambil memeluk bahuku dan mulai membimbingku menuju ruang makan. 

Sesampainya aku di ruang makan, aku langsung duduk dan dihadapanku sudah ada makanan yang disiapkan _eomma._

Sebenarnya aku malas makan, tapi setelah aku dipaksa makan oleh _eomma__ a_khirnya aku menurut dan makan meskipun aku makan cuma sedikit, aku sudah kenyang sekarang.

Setelah aku makan aku minum obat dan setelah semuanya selesai aku berjalan menuju kamarku, huuhh.. sebenarnya aku tidak mengantuk, tetapi karena _eomma_ memaksaku tidur akupun menutup mataku dan mencoba untuk tidur.

Tetap. Aku tidak bisa tidur.. _aisshhh.. _

Akupun memutuskan untuk turun untuk minum, dan tanpa sengaja kulihat _eomma_ sedang menerima telepon dengan nada senang. _Eomma_ telepon dengan siapa?

Tiba-tiba _Eomma_ melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum.

"Min_ -ah_, _appa_mu akan pulang, kita harus masak yang enak" Kata _eomma _dengan mata berbinar.

"Ahh _ne eomma, kajja_" Akupun ikut tersenyum senang.

"Tapi sepertinya bahan untuk masak habis, _eomma _beli ke_supermarket_ dulu ya.." Pamit _eomma_ padaku.

"_E__omma_, aku saja yang membelinya_, eomma_ menyiapkan bahan yang ada dulu saja" Tawarku pada _eomma __._

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Kaukan belum sembuh benar" Jawab _eomma_ dengan sedikit memicingkan matanya.

"_Aisshh eomma, gwenchana_, aku kuat!" Jawabku mantab untuk meyakinkan _eomma._

"Baiklah, ini daftar belanjanya, hati-hati _chagi_!" Kata _eomma_ sambil menyerahkan barang yang dibutuhkan. Ehm.. tidak banyak kalaubegitu aku jalan kaki saja, _supermarket_ dekat darisini.

-oo-

Sesampainya aku di _supermarket_ aku langsung memilih barang yang ada di daftar belanja, dan setelah semua selesai aku mulai berjalan pulang, rupanya hari sudah mulai gelap.

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak dengan bernyanyi kecil, tak lupa mengemut lollipopku dan ketika aku berjalan melewati jalan sepi, aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku, aku mempercercapat langkahku dan ketika menengok ke belakang ada seorang _ahjussi_ berjalan sempoyongan dan membawa botol minuman di tangannya.

Aku takut dan berlari untuk mengindarinya

"Hey Gadis manis, kenapa berlari? Tunggu aku" Katanya ngawur dan berlari kearahku. Aku makin takut dan makin berlari kencang, kumohon.. siapapun tolong aku

Aku makin lelah berlari, belum aku membawa bawaan hasil belanja barusan. Kulihat _ahjussi_ itu makin dekat berlari kearahku, aku makin takut sekarang. Tuhan, tolong aku.

Sret~

_Ahjussi_ itu berhasi menangkapku, dia memegang tanganku, dan _reflex_ aku langsung menendang kakinya dan melempar keresek belanjaanku ke mukanya, aiss, bagaimana klau eomma marah?

kulihat ahjussi itu kesakitan dan wajahnya menunjukan kalau dia sangat marah

Aku ingin berlari tapi aku sudah terlalu capek. Aishh. Ottokhae?

-oo-

*Author POV*

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, ada motor _sport_ yang sekarang sedang menuju kearahnya. Tanpa sengaja _namja_ yang mengendarai motor itu melihat kejadian itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang namja itu langsung menghentikan motornya di sebelah Sungmin dan menyuruh Sungmin ini naik ke motornya.

Sungmin tampak ragu, tapi ketika ia lihat _ahjussi_ itu mulai bangkit dengan cepat ia naik ke motor itu.

"Pegangan yang erat!" Perintah _namja_ ini sambil menjalankan motor itu cepat.

Sungmin tersentak dan _reflex_ tangannya memeluk _namja_ ini erat dan menutup matanya erat, pasrah pada kemana _namja _ini akan membawanya.

.

Setelah Sungmin merasa mesin motor berhenti ia mulai membuka matanya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Tanya Sungmin yang masih duduk diatas motor

"Apa kau bodoh? Sudah untung aku membawamu kesini, aku kan tidak tau rumahmu, sudah! Cepat turun!" Perintahnya dan ia mulai membuka helmnya.

Sungmin yang sadar akan kebodohannya segera turun dan menunduk dalam ke _namja_ ini.

"_A__hh.. ne, mianhae.. gomawo_ sudah menolongku tadi" Katanya pelan dengan suara sumbang mengingat pileknya belum sembuh benar.

Namja ini turun dari motornya dan menyuruh Sungmin duduk salah satu bangku taman, Sungmin menurut, ia baru sadar ini di taman dekat rumahnya.

"Ahh.. sepertinya aku tidak bisa lama-lama.. Aku harus pulang" Sungmin berdiri, dia ingat dia tadi disuruh _eomma_nya pergi belanja, ia takut _eomma_nya khawatir.

"Tunggu, biar aku yang, mengantarmu! Jelaskan dimana rumahmu!" Katanya berdiri dan mulai memasang helmnya.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu, lagipula rumahku dekat dari sini, kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku" Sungmin merasa tidak enak karena ia merasa ia merepotkan.

"Tidak, biar aku mengantarmu. Apa kau mau diganggu _ahjussi_ tua seperti tadi?" Sungmin yang mengingat kejadian tadi akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk menurut dan ia menjelaskan dimana rumahnya.

Sungmin duduk dibelakang _namja_ ini tanpa berpegangan seperti tadi karena _namja_ ini menjalankan motornya pelan, tidak seperti tadi.

Saat sudah sampai di depan rumah Sungmin, Sungmin langsung berterimakasih dan tanpa sepatah katapun _namja_ ini pergi.

-oo-

Sesampainya dirumah ia langsung disambut oleh _eomma_ dan _appanya_. _Eomma_nya sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin yang sedikit berantakan dan dia tidak membawa belanjaan di tangannya.

"_Aigo_, kau kenapa Min? Apa yang terjadi" Tanya eomma Sungmin sambil memeluk Sungmin erat.

"_Eomma_ _mian_, belanjaannya tidak ada, aku diganggu _Ahjussi_ mabuk tadi" Jawab Sungmin sedih karena ia tidak bisa membuat masakan spesial untu menyambut kedatangan _appa_nya.

"_A__isshh_.. Kau masih biisa memerdulikan belanjaan? Sudahlah, lupakan. Ayo makan malam, _eomma_ bisa masak seadanya" Ucap _eomma _perhatian sambil melepas pelukannya dan menuntun Sungmin untuk makan.

-oo-

Pagi ini berjalan seperti biasa karena Sungmin sudah sehat kembali.

Ia berangkat menggunakan sepedanya dan tak lupa ia memakan lollipop. Sesampainya di kelas ia langsung menyapa seisi kelas dan tersenyum, terlebih pada Kyuhyun. Ya, karena kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu mereka jadi lebih dekat.

.

.

.

.

Kriiiiiiiiinggg~

Bel masuk berbunyi

Sungmin langsung duduk di tempatnya dan tak lama Han Sonsaengim masuk, tapi ia tak sendiri, ia bersama seorang _namja._

"Sepertinya aku mengenal dia" Gumam Sungmin pelan.

Sungmin terus mengingat siapa _namja_ yang masih memperkenalkan namanya di depan ini, ternyata namanya Jungmo, tetapi Sungmin belum ingat juga siapa _namja_ ini.

Saat sudah selesai perkenalan, dia langsung duduk di tempat paling belakang di barisan Sungmin, karena hanya disitu sisa tempat yang ada.

Saat lewat disamping Sungmin _namja_ ini tiba-tba berhenti dan diam sambil memandang Sungmin, sepertinya _namja_ ini juga sedang mengingat sesuatu.

Tapi saat dia tersadar ia langsung berjalan lagi tanpa sepatahkatapun.

* Sungmin POV*

Ahh.. Aku ingat! Dia adalah namja yang menolongku kemarin malam, tapi kenapa rambutnya berbeda? Bukankah namja yang kemarin itu rambutnya berwarna pirang? tetapi sekarang rambutnya berwarna coklat kemerahan? Haahhh.. aku bingung.

-oo-

Tak terasa waktu istirahat telah tiba, aku lapar, saat aku baru saja berdiri tanganku langsung disambar oleh seseorang dan segera membawaku berjalan entah kemana.

Aku kaget, aku tidak bisa melawan, tenaganya kuat sekali.

Langkahnya berhenti ketika sampai di taman sekolah.

"_Y__ak! Neo michoseo?! Aisshhh_.. Kau seenaknya sendiri menyeret orang, tanganku sakit tau! _Issh_" ucapku kesal sambil mengusap pergelangan tanganku yang masih sakit, ternyata dia Jungmo.

Tiba-tiba dia berbalik dan menatapku tajam. _Aisshh_.. nyaliku jadi ciut.

"_W__-wae_?" Tanyaku gugup.

"Eumh.. Aku hanya ingin kau mengenalkanku sekolah ini.. Kau mau?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Haaahh.. Hanya itu? Baiklah, tapi tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku mengisi perut? Aku lapar" Pintaku sambil mengelus-elus perutku.

"Baiklah. Aku ikut. Kau ke kantin kan? _K__ajja_" Ajaknya sambil menggandeng tanganku

Dan aku? Hanya melongo sambilmenatapnya aneh.

"_W__ae? Kajja_" Dengan seenaknya ia menarik tanganku menuju kantin.

-oo-

Saat di kantin aku mengobrol banyak dengan Jungmo, dia _namja_ yang menyenangkan.

Dan ternyata memang benar dia itu _namja_ yang menolongku semalam, dan pertanyaan tentang warna rambutnya berubah? Ia memang namja berambut putih kemarin. Ia menolongku saat sedang perjalanan menuju salon kemarin.

"Haaaaahh.. Akuu kenyang" Gumamku sambil mengusap perutku pelan.

"Min_-ah_, kau ini, sudah besar makan masih belepotan.. _Ai__ssh_" Jungmo berujar sambil mengusap ujung bibirku menggunakan tissue.

"Ahh ne.. _gomawo _Jungmo_-ah_" Kataku gugup karena ditatap dan dekat dengannya. Benarkah ini gugup? Aisshh ada apa denganmu Min?

Saat mataku beralih menatap kearah lain aku menangkap sosok yang menatapku tajam. Dia adalah Kyuhyun, ada apa dengan dia? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?

"Sungmin _-ah_, sudah kenyang kan? _K__ajja_, temani aku berkeliling" Ajakan Jungmo sontak memutuskan lamunanku.

"_Ne,__ kajja_.. Kau mau kemana?" Tanyaku sambil berdiri dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kantin dan masih bertanya-tanya tentang arti tatapan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Mungkin ke perpustakaan. _Kajja"_ Ajak Jungmo dan dengan lancang langsung menggandeng tangan kiriku.

Aku yang masih memikirkan hal lain hanya diam tak konsentrasi, menurut kemana saja Jungmo pergi.

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan pertanyaan yang ada di benakku, aku merasakan tautan tanganku pada Jungmo terlapas kasar dan tergantikan dengan tangan _namja_ yang sudah pernah menggenggamku sebelumnya.

Aku mendongak untuk memastikan. Aku melihatnya, dia menatapku dengan tatapan marah..

Kenapa dia?

-oo-

*Author POV*

Seorang _namja_ tampak tidak suka melihat pemandangan di depannya, rupanya ia tengah menatap Sooyoung yang sedang makan bersama seorang murid baru.

Pertanyaan terus berutar di otaknya tentang siapa namja ini? Sejak kapan dia kenal dengan Sooyoung? Kenapa mereka dekat sekali?

Ia terus menatap dengan geram, hingga pemandangan itu hilang dari pengelihatannya karena yang tengah dipandang itu kini tengah pergi dari kantin.

Tanpa buang waktu _namja_ ini menyusul perginya Sungmin dan murid baru itu.

Saat sampai dihadapan mereka, dia segera melepaskan tautan tangan Sungmin dan Jugnmo.

Dengan segera ia menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan menariknya menuju ke tempat lain. Meninggalkan Jungmo yang masih berdiri mematung melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun. Namja yang tengah menarik tangan Sungmin ini sedang mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat yang menurutnya bisa ia gunakan untuk berbicara dengan Sungmin.

Saat baru di koridor sekolah, Sungmin yang bingung berusaha melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"Kyuhyun_-ah_.. Kau kenapa?" Sungmin masih berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun tampak geram dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_! Kumohon berhenti!" Bentakan Sungmin sontak membuat Kyuhyun berhenti dari langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin ke tembok, dan membuat punggung tak berdosa Sungmin menjadi korban keganasan _evil_ yang sedang marah.

Ia memenjarakan tubuh Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak memperdulikan semua orang yang ada disekitarnya dan hanya focus pada sosok yang sepertinya ketakutan dihadapannya.

TBC

**Terimakasih buat yang sudah comment di part 1 kemaren..**

**Sudah segini saja.. see u next part ^^**


End file.
